muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Superman
Connections Is there any reason the connections part of this page is split up? I haven't noticed that on other articles. — Joe (talk) 18:37, 12 September 2007 (UTC) :That's something Andrew did. I think it splits up those who appeared as themselves and those who appeared in a character role with the Muppets. Maybe it could be worded better? —Scott (talk) 18:53, 12 September 2007 (UTC) ::It seems like a pointless division to me. I'd volunteer to reorganize it unless Andrew has a good reason for having it this way. — Joe (talk) 19:16, 12 September 2007 (UTC) :::I'd prefer to see them all in alphabetical order, too. —Scott (talk) 19:20, 12 September 2007 (UTC) ::::Actually, for the record, it was something Danny started on a bunch of other pages (see also The Cosby Show and others). I don't think it hurts as a useful distinction to make (especially for some celebs whose only connection was contributing a recipe to Miss Piggy, for example), but I'm not attached to it. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 20:04, 12 September 2007 (UTC) :::::For the record, the original discussion, between me, Danny, and Scott, which led to the splits on pages like this when a substantial number of people fall into the two distinct groups (actors who played actual roles in Muppet/Henson productions, and celebrities who either appeared as themselves or had some other, more arcane connection). On pages where the split list would result in maybe 60 names on one hand and three on the other (Star Wars), it hasn't been worth bothering with. I agree it hasn't been entirely consistent even then, and is worth reviewing, but this isn't the only page to follow that format (while others, like The Simpsons or Saturday Night Live, are divided solely by the person's function or prominence on the show, and not in the Muppet universe). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 20:24, 12 September 2007 (UTC) ::::::I'm sorry, I forgot all about that. Our lists were a whole lot shorter 14 months ago and the decision was made not to include headers. At this point, I think we might want to reconsider that. A header would help with the longer lists that might end up looking confusing to people who weren't a part of that conversation (as was the case here). Often times I have to spend some time remembering why they're split up the way they are before I make an addition to such a list. —Scott (talk) 20:32, 12 September 2007 (UTC) I hate to contradict the Danny of 2006, but maybe we should just put them all together. Looking at that original conversation, it was something that I was trying out, and we got into it, and continued it. A year later, I can see Joe's point. Merging the lists would make it easier to read. I'm okay with putting them together. -- Danny (talk) 21:06, 12 September 2007 (UTC) :Also, a lot of the actors could fit under either category. Howie Mandel, for example. — Joe (talk) 21:16, 12 September 2007 (UTC) ::I hope I didn't jump the gun, but I went ahead and alphabetized.— Joe (talk) 21:31, 12 September 2007 (UTC) :::I have no objections. —Scott (talk) 22:14, 12 September 2007 (UTC) Brando Marlon Brando appeared in Frank Oz's "The Score". I presume that's stretching the connections too much? It was Brando's last movie, other than Big Bug Man and the archive footage in Superman Returns. -- Zanimum 12:40, 29 June 2006 (UTC) :Yeah, we're not playing Six Desgrees of Separation here. -- Scott (talk) 14:28, 29 June 2006 (UTC)